Worst boyfriend
by Flurorider
Summary: Its been 5 months now and my heart can no longer endure the pain. I have to end it. I have to.
1. Mundane Monday

It's been almost 5 months now and my heart can no longer endure the pain. I have to end it. I have to.

"Beep beep beep." The dreadful sound of my alarm is how all my awful days seem to be starting lately. It was a Monday, and though it's the probably the start to an awful week, Mondays have always been my favorite days of the week.

I slip on the hideous maroon colored uniform and head for the stairs, preparing myself for what the day might launch at me. I eat my breakfast so fast that I nearly choke on it but that's nothing new considering I am never up early resulting to limited time to eat my breakfast. I slip on my black leather converse and am immediately out the door.

"Have a nice day mum!" I say as I close the door.

"You too honey."

My mum has always been there for me, through thick and thin. Yet, I disobey her rules and lie to her constantly. If only she knew, oh if only she knew.

I automatically head to the train station, as if I were being controlled like a robot. Travelling to school is always the highlight of my day, riding on the train alone, music blasting through my earphones to my ears and not having to talk to anyone or pretend to care about what they are saying. As you can tell, I like to be alone, but not lonely. But unfortunately I am both, alone and lonely.

My thoughts are interrupted by the voice of my friends,

"Hey Trisssyy!" they all call out in unison.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go for a walk, see you 2ndperiod."

"Alright bye."

First lie of the day. Although it's a lie, I don't feel guilty. I feel that if I leave, they won't have to try to push me away, therefore doing them a favour. I head to my first period class, Art. Since it's Monday, I have class directly opposite my best friend, Christina. So I decide to sit on the ground in front of her class, considering my teacher is always late. After what feels like seconds the bell rings and I hear someone coming up the stairs. I don't care who it is and just close my eyes, shutting out the world around me that is turning out to be hell. Just as I'm about to get up and go to class, I hear someone shouting over my loud music.

"TRISSSSSSSSSSS!"

"WHATTTT?"

I open my eyes and see the gorgeous eyes that I fell in love with.


	2. Helpless

**TOBIAS POV **

"Babe, meet me at the field at recess. Don't be late," I contemplated on whether to tell her I love her or not. I know she needs to hear it but we both know that our relationship needs some serious mending. She started to slowly walk to her class when the 3 words slip out of my mouth.

"I love you."

I wasn't certain whether she heard it or not, but if she did hear it, she chose to ignore it. I watched her walk into class, where she looked so genuinely happy, no one would even notice her sadness. I could hear people calling my name but my body wouldn't co-operate and didn't budge.

Eventually I walk into the classroom and take my usual spot. I watch as Zoe parks herself next to me. I guess you could say that Zoe and I are very close, but only because she reminds me of the happier Tris.

For the hour long period, I thought of nothing but my beautiful Tris. Lately, she has been really distant and doesn't let anyone in, even me. I guess I'm to blame for that. My mind wonders back to last month, when she came to me tears flooding from her beautiful grey eyes. That was the first time it struck me and that my actions towards other girls only squished her self-esteem. I made her and myself a promise, that I would stop my hurtful ways and show that I truly care for my perfect girlfriend.

**TRIS POV **

30 long minutes had passed and I had done no work. Tears filled my eyes as I realised that I had been thinking about Tobias and how last month he promised me that he would stop talking to all these other girls and how he failed to keep that promise.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" My teacher asks. Tori wasn't like every other teacher, she understood me, she helped me, she listened to me and we shared a lot of the same interests.

"Um, nothing. The clay got into my eye, can I go to the bathroom and wash it out?"

"Oh you can use the sink in the next room." She gestured towards Tobias' class and helped me through the door.

**TOBIAS POV**

I was shook out of my daydream by my best friend, Will. He pointed towards the back of the room where the sinks were. I blinked numerous times, trying to get rid of the layer of water that had formed on my eyes during my daydream about Tris. As my sight became clearer, so did the small blonde at the sink. She washed her face and turned her head slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of me. My legs started to run to her as soon as I realised she was my Tris, and my Tris was crying her eyes out.

Her head sprung right around as soon as she saw me heading her way. She quickly washed her face and disappeared into the other classroom. She was crying and I was right there, yet I didn't do a thing. The thought felt like a slap on the face, the kind that leaves a red handprint.

The rest of the period consisted of thoughts attacking my mind. Why was she crying? Why did she run away so fast? Was I the cause? Why does she still stay with me?

"Hey bro, have you and Tris hung out lately?" Will asks, making me realise,

"Shit, we haven't. Did she say something to you?"

"Nah, Christina and Tris are best friends, and since she's my girlfriend, she told me."

"Bro, I really messed up, I don't know what to do."

"Talk to me at Recess, the bell is about to ring and I'm not in your next class."

"Alright, see ya then."

Period 2 flies past in what feels like minutes, I start to pack up my stuff and as soon as the bell rings, rush to the cafeteria, where Will promised to meet me. When I reach the cafeteria, I see Will with Zoe, waiting for me.

"Hey guys, so thanks for helping me. I really stuffed up with Tris and I have no idea what to do."

"Well, I'm a guy so I don't know how Tris would feel, so I asked Zoe to join us." Will explains

"Well, I think you should just give her time and space. You don't want to bombard her. Girls hate that."

**TRIS POV **

The whole 2nd period I was thinking about Tobias and what he said. I haven't got the slightest clue what's going on, but a small part of my hopes he has finally ended his bad habits with all those other girls and is trying to make it up to me. But at the same time, a big part of me is telling that small part to shut up and keep the expectations low, so I don't get hurt again.

Remembering his last words, instructing for me not to be late, I rush to the field prepping myself for whatever is going to happen in the next 30 minutes. I scan the green field searching for my Tobias, but he is not here. I sit on one of the rocks waiting for him, telling myself that he's probably just late because he was in class finishing work or something along those lines.

20 minutes pass and he still doesn't show, I slowly climb the stairs that lead to where my friends sit, which is right next to where Tobias sits. As I'm climbing the steps, I see a figure that looks a lot like Tobias. To my surprise, it is Tobias, and he's with Zoe, one of the many girls that have a huge crush on him.


End file.
